


葱油饼子合集

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 君臣 - Freeform, 年下, 竹马竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 熜炳/炳熜同人文





	1. 熜O炳A梗

皇帝陛下的发情期到了。  
他在蒲团上打着坐，努力放平呼吸，却止不住身体渐渐泛起潮红，手脚发软，身下袭来一阵阵空虚的感觉。空气中逐渐弥漫开一股蜜桃香的信息素味。  
“黄伴。”皇帝呼吸急促地睁开眼，“叫文孚来。”  
  
二十几年前的一天，年轻的皇帝坐在庭院里，忽然天上掉下来一颗桃子。皇帝很高兴，说：“天赐也。”修迎恩醮五日。结果祭祀完，他就分化成了一个O。  
O分化之际，都会迎来自己的第一次发情期。那天，太医们手忙脚乱地为皇帝寻来了不少A送进后宫，皇帝陛下却在关键时刻不见了。  
宫人里只有黄公公知道皇帝的下落。他告诉大家不用找了，却不透露皇帝去了哪儿，还禁止知情人把皇帝分化的消息说出去。太医们提心吊胆过了几天，皇帝陛下才姗姗出现。他不知在何处度过了自己的第一次发情期，天鹅般的脖颈上缀着点点吻痕。  
宫人：我们也不敢说，我们也不敢问。  
此后三年，皇帝都用抑制剂来避免发情。直到……  
啧。  
  
陆炳得到传召，立刻赶往西苑。他刚推开密闭寝宫的门，就被满屋子的信息素味熏得一阵目眩。他赶紧把门关上，绕过重重帷幔，在道台前的蒲团上看到了皇帝的身影。  
皇帝已经自己摘了发冠，长发湿透了，散落着贴在潮红的脸颊上。他还未脱去道袍，经文的绣样贴着他汗湿的脊背，仍是闭目盘坐修道的姿态，双手平摊在膝上，平添一分禁忌之感。  
陆炳快步走近，单膝跪下：“臣来迟了。”  
“知道就好。”皇帝言简意赅地说了这四个字，总算掀开眼皮，瞥了他一眼。  
陆炳膝行向前：“冒犯了。”他的动作虔诚而恭敬，一点点倾过去，在朱厚熜的嘴角吻了一下，身体甚至没碰到皇帝的衣袖。  
但与此同时，他烟草味的信息素毫不客气地释放出来，把朱厚熜裹挟在里边。  
皇帝几不可查地颤了一下。  
  
O的信息素味本就对A有着致命的诱惑，何况是在早已永久标记的伴侣之间。在这样高浓度的O信息素充溢的室内，A用不着多久就会陷入被动发情。  
此时，陆炳幽深的眼里冒出了精光，牢牢锁住了皇帝。他的额角开始沁出细密的汗珠，身体前倾，下颌肌肉线条紧绷着，喉结悄悄滚动了一下。  
尽管他还规规矩矩地跪着，但朱厚熜知道，这头狼崽子马上就要扑上来了。  
  
皇帝第一次见识到陆炳的这一秉性，还是在自己十六岁分化的时候。当时他正因发情热昏昏沉沉，陆炳跟他说家里有相应的抑制剂，他也没有起疑，跟着去了陆府。谁知陆炳一进屋便锁了门，跟他来了场石破天惊的告白。  
天知道陆炳当时才十三岁，在朱厚熜眼里还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。  
朱厚熜试着跟他讲道理，说什么“你还小不识情爱”“我只把你当弟弟看”云云。  
但陆炳反驳：“世子十三岁时，便能管理兴王府，通晓人情世故了。我如今在镇抚司学习了两年，虽然还赶不上现在的你，但总能和十三岁时的你相比吧。再说这年龄差，总是年纪越长越可以忽略的。我一岁时你大我三倍，我三岁时你大我一倍，等到我三十岁的时候，咱们不就年岁相当了吗？”  
朱厚熜又问：“可你还没有分化，眼下我这发情期怎么过？”  
“娘已经去拿抑制剂了。”陆炳解释。他抓着朱厚熜的衣袖：“你能不能等我三年？三年以后……”  
朱厚熜第一个想到的竟不是自己为什么要等他三年，而是——“万一三年以后，你没有分化成一个A，而是跟我一样成了一个O怎么办？”  
陆炳局促地在衣服上搓了搓手：“那便先将这三年等了再说吧。”  
“凭什么！”  
“不成吗？”陆炳慢慢低下头，垂了眼，嗫嚅起什么“君生我未生，我生君已老”之类的鬼话：“我只是想求你给我一个机会……再说了，我总比外人塞给你的那些乱七八糟的A要好吧。”  
这倒是实话。朱厚熜登基两年，始终为内阁首辅杨廷和，与孝宗遗孀张太后所挟制。要是标记皇帝的A是他们的人，或者将来被他们买通，他们就能间接控制皇帝的身心，从而彻底架空他。这也是朱厚熜此前急着出宫打抑制剂的原因。  
一旦涉及权力，朱厚熜总是精明的。他少思片刻：“好，我答应你。”  
陆炳抬起头来，眼神亮晶晶的。朱厚熜不由失笑。谁知这一笑，陆炳就凑上前来，竟是想吻他。  
朱厚熜一惊，欲把人推开，却因发情热浑身无力，只能倒在榻上胡乱地躲着。于是小孩儿的吻便毫无章法地落在他的脸上，连带着糊了他一脸的口水。  
“喂……”  
恰在此时，房门被笃笃地敲响了。小孩儿恋恋不舍地从他身上爬下去，脸比他还红。门一开，抑制剂就到了。  
发情期用的抑制剂只能缓解发情的症状，并不能提前结束发情期。为了避免麻烦，朱厚熜索性在陆府住了几天。  
  
这次发情期结束后，朱厚熜如约等了三年。而陆炳成年后，果真分化成了一个A。  
而他分化后做的第一件事，就是进宫标记了皇帝，还美名其曰是在讨要“成年礼物”。  
  
从十三岁到三十九岁，陆炳从小孩儿长成了男人，但他这狼崽子的属性倒是一点没变。和十六岁的时候一样，四十二岁的朱厚熜也抵抗不了陆炳这样巴巴的眼神。  
皇帝陛下什么也没说，直接抱住人吻了上去。  
而陆炳就像听到哨声的狼犬，急不可耐地叼住了皇帝这块骨头。  
  
两人在蒲团上吻作一团，不久就滚到了地上，衣衫凌乱。陆炳伸手一摸，皇帝坐过的蒲团已经湿透了，稍微一按都能渗出水来。他不由得低低笑了一下。  
朱厚熜觑见陆炳的动作，小声说：“还不是你来得太晚？”  
话虽如此，他到底没有责怪的意思，张口去勾陆炳的唇舌。舌尖在上颌滚过一圈，又到对方舌根处细细舔舐。陆炳隐忍地抽了口气，手指沿着朱厚熜的脊背一寸寸摸上去，在后颈寻到那处微烫的腺体，一上一下地摩挲。而朱厚熜就像被人捏住了后颈的猫儿，偏了偏脑袋，不满地嘤咛了一声，却没有躲开的意思。  
陆炳抵着他的额头，收紧了手臂，喟叹：“臣……”朱厚熜意会，自己撩开颈后的长发，侧过身子，把腺体露给他。  
陆炳的唇在皇帝颈侧轻轻擦过去。他盯着那处腺体，却不急着咬破，而是一下下舔弄，舌头在周围打着圈儿，带出细微的水渍声。甜蜜的桃子味一缕缕钻入鼻腔，却解不了渴。  
朱厚熜趴在陆炳怀里，被吊得不上不下：“你……”他才发出一个音节，陆炳的舌尖就重重从他腺体上碾过去。朱厚熜浑身一哆嗦，差点失声叫出来。  
下一秒，陆炳就用力咬破了他的腺体，朱厚熜甚至来不及感觉到疼痛。烟草味的信息素循着血液灌进O的身体，有效地抚慰了他的焦躁。临时标记也形成了——虽然谁也不知道有了永久标记还要临时标记干什么，但对A来说，占有的滋味总是好的。陆炳回味地舔了舔自己留下的伤口，有点腥，还有点甜。  
  
皇帝扣着陆炳的腰，缓了缓，就发现陆炳已经抽走了他的衣带，伸手摸了进来。  
朱厚熜按住他的手：“去床上吧。”  
陆炳没有半点起身的意思。“臣以为，陛下今日在道坛前等着臣，就是想与臣在这里就地欢爱……”他附在朱厚熜耳边低语，末了把他的耳垂、耳廓都舔弄了一遍。  
朱厚熜面红耳赤：“你说什么呢……”因为在夏天，他穿得单薄，宽松的道袍更是一扯就落，露出白皙的肩膀和胸膛，全身只剩一条湿透的袴裤。他仓皇四顾，殿内早就清了场，只有三清四御、西王母、东王公、五帝、四曹功值、斗姆、三官等道教的神仙们，在香坛上端肃地看着他，仿佛在谴责他不守道心。  
陆炳顺着他的视线看过去，玩味道：“微臣听闻，道教内丹南宗有一双修秘法，乃是以乾坤交媾的形式，取坎填离，即可修得纯净之体，变形而仙。这样事半功倍的秘法，微臣请与陛下一试，也好助陛下早日得道登仙。”  
朱厚熜听懂了——陆炳就想和他在道坛前做一次。但还有一个问题：“那为何你到现在一件衣服也没脱？”  
陆炳把绣春刀解了丢到一边，笑：“臣每次都给陛下宽衣解带，能劳烦陛下也给臣宽衣一次吗？”  
朱厚熜不知道陆炳葫芦里卖的什么药，但发情热着实叫他空虚难耐，于是他照做了。飞鱼服内襟有一对系带，大襟有两对系带，后背还有一对背襟。朱厚熜跪坐到陆炳身前，凑近了抽解那系带。  
殊不知，陆炳的本意是想玩制服play，却又不敢宣之于口，便只好用这种迂回的形式，把绮思里的旖旎情致尽收眼底。  
  
此刻，朱厚熜跪在陆炳的腿间，全身几乎不着寸缕。细腻白皙的肌肤染上了淡淡的绯色，似垂露的海棠，任人采撷。因常年闭关修道的缘故，他的身体瘦弱而匀称，陆炳一只手就能把他圈在怀中。  
飞鱼服色彩浓烈，是泼墨般的香麻色；针织繁复，火红的飞鱼配上五彩的斗牛纹，端得是肃正威仪。在这样的反衬下，皇帝胴体的香汗淋漓、无意识的蹭动和轻轻的喘息都越发靡艳起来。特别是，他的鼻息还灼热地喷吐在陆炳的锁骨上。  
陆炳呼吸一滞，带着薄茧的手顺着朱厚熜的脊背摸下去，挑开袴裤，掐着臀滑进缝里。那处早已湿滑一片。陆炳拽下了那袴裤，两指没入温热的甬道插按。衣袖在臀上擦过，泅湿的地方颜色深了一圈。他的眼神越发幽暗，盯着自己手指和朱厚熜身体相连的地方，加重了力道，看那两瓣臀肉在自己手中变换着形状，几乎失了神。  
朱厚熜把下巴压在陆炳的肩头，愣是没发出一声呜咽，只是张着口喘息，颤着手解那最后的背襟。带子松开，他哑着声唤：“文孚……”  
“继续脱啊。”陆炳没有任何停下来的意思，催促他。  
可问题是，飞鱼服的上衣和下摆是缝在一起的，要脱下来必须抓住下摆往上举过头顶才行。朱厚熜强忍着身下传来的感觉，后退了一点儿，拽出之前被自己膝盖压到的下摆。这一下陆炳的手指进得更深，指甲在内壁上浅浅戳刺了一下。也不知戳到了那个点，朱厚熜腰一软就伏下身去，他匆忙用手肘撑住了身子。  
陆炳呼吸粗重地俯下身，钳住皇帝的下巴，迫不及待地想吻他。但皇帝只是蜻蜓点水地碰了碰他的唇，直视着他的眼睛，命令道：“松手。”  
陆炳怔了怔，把两只手都放开了。朱厚熜终于得以扒掉那身碍事的飞鱼服，然后是发冠、衬衣、袴裤和两人的鞋子。  
随着两人赤裸相贴的面积增大，陆炳反而羞涩起来，感觉和朱厚熜相触的肌肤都在发烫，烧得他的心一片火热。  
  
陆炳的身材是极好的——朱厚熜每次扒他衬衣的时候都有这样的认识。腹肌、人鱼线一样不差，是每个O都会喜欢的类型。朱厚熜一边脱他的衣服一边上手乱摸，陆炳也反过来摸他——等到衣服终于脱完的时候，他们已经贴在一起磨蹭了许久了。  
陆炳把朱厚熜压在身下，折起他的腿，用最传统的体位进入他。朱厚熜伸手搂住陆炳的脖子，仰起头与他接吻，感到一种踏实的安心。这种安心与其说是O对A本能的依恋，毋宁说是一种全然信任的托付。  
发情期的小穴湿热而翕张，柔软地吞吐着进出的玉茎，如同一个温柔乡。陆炳深深喟叹了一声，不费多大劲儿就抵达了最深处，一下下撞击着。这里已经是生殖腔的腔口，他的每一次撞击都引起一圈震颤的酥麻，并渐渐在朱厚熜体内堆积起一场风暴。  
朱厚熜的心跳得很快，急促地喘息着，迷离地望进陆炳的眼，仿佛失了焦。他的腿也架不稳了，一会儿屈起靠并在陆炳的腰际，一会儿又向外侧展在地面上，腿上的肌肉细微地发着抖。但无论是何种姿势，陆炳的下身都有力地侵入着他，拓开他隐秘柔软的穴肉，最终碾磨在生殖腔口的软肉上。  
身下的酥麻感渐渐爬遍了朱厚熜的全身，攫住了他的感知。若是在平常，朱厚熜就会准许陆炳进生殖腔来结束这种甜蜜的折磨了；可发情期最易受孕……朱厚熜咬着陆炳的唇，不由自主地收缩着小穴，把玉茎包裹得更紧。陆炳自是感觉到了这点。他低声唤：“陛下……”  
“嗯？”  
陆炳又大着胆子唤了声：“熜儿。”  
皇帝的眼睫倏地颤了一下。他没有应声，也没有斥责。于是陆炳有意放慢了进出的速度，又重复了一遍：“熜儿……”  
朱厚熜只觉得身下酸酸涩涩难耐得紧，忍不住夹着陆炳的腰磨蹭，长长低吟了一声，方才道：“母后才这么叫我。你换一个。”  
陆炳被他这声低吟勾得差点丢了魂，发狠冲撞起来，笑道：“熜哥。”  
这并非是他们小时候的称呼。陆炳从小就叫他殿下，后来是世子、王爷、皇上。但朱厚熜乐于纵容他在床笫间这一点小小的恣意。他伸手缠住陆炳脊背上散着的头发，呼吸被情事逼得时断时续，却还是短促地应了一声，蒙上一层水雾的目光追随着陆炳的脸。他们离得极近，将对方的每个表情都看得分明。陆炳的手肘撑在朱厚熜身体两侧，汗珠顺着下颌的线条淌下来，啪地滴落在他的脸上。他鬼使神差地伸出舌尖舔了一下，咸的。  
两个人都愣住了。  
忽然间，满腔情愫泛滥成灾。陆炳按住朱厚熜的肩膀，动作越发急切；朱厚熜双眼半阖，拢起双腿，身体微微弓起。他们同时被这场风暴抛到顶点。再没有比这更幸福的事了。随着精液抵达甬道，大量A的信息素也涌进O的身体，让朱厚熜感到一种飘飘然的满足；只有心脏剧烈地跳动着，像一根线头，把他拉回人间。  
他们抱在一起拥吻，闻到淡淡的腥膻味道，和浓烈的蜜桃烟草味混在一起。  
  
发情热暂时褪去了。皇帝陛下的神智恢复了清明，就指使陆炳把他抱到床上去。  
朱厚熜虽然腿软，但还绝没有到走不动路的程度。陆炳笑了笑，什么也没有问，跪在地上把皇帝抱进臂弯：“遵命，我的陛下。”  
朱厚熜透过陆炳的肩头，瞥到地上皱成一团的道袍和飞鱼服，上面还残存着滩滩可疑的痕迹。他轻咳一声：“地上的衣服是不是不能穿了？你回头去内帑拿件新的吧。”  
多少人想穿飞鱼服穿不到，唯独陆炳可以穿一件扔一件。但陆炳其实并不想扔这件衣服——他隐秘地准备回味衣服上皇帝留下的味道。他面上不动声色：“谢陛下。”等会儿叫黄锦把地上那件收给他便是了。  
朱厚熜到了龙床上，就看着陆炳轻车熟路地从柜子里拿出白色的中衣，一件递给他，一件自己换上。他们身高相仿，中衣混穿也没关系。穿好衣服，皇帝就扬声叫来了内侍，先把地上收拾了，再送来外袍和点心。  
陆炳尝了一口，叼着糕点把它喂到朱厚熜的嘴里。等终于吃完，两人的须髯上都粘上了星星点点的奶油，就像胡子已经半白了一样。陆炳噗嗤笑出了声。  
朱厚熜把胡子上粘的奶油抹到陆炳的鬓角：“这样可以算是白首不离了。”他的眼神很温柔，动作却迅捷不含糊。陆炳笑着挡他的手：“陛下～”  
  
二人正你侬我侬之际，偏偏有人不识时务地来打扰。一个小太监匆匆进来通传：“启禀皇上，严阁老求见。”  
皇帝眉心一皱：“他过来做什么？去回了，就说……朕要闭关修道七天，谁也不见。”  
“是……”小太监愁眉苦脸地出去了。  
满朝文武得知此事，不由再次痛心疾首，感慨修仙误国。但这些话到底没有传进西苑里。  
毕竟，皇帝陛下的发情期，才刚刚开始呢。  
（完）


	2. 不疯魔不成活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＃建议听着《Young and Beautiful》读。因为我写的时候一直想到它。

话说严家欲将俞大猷治罪，陆炳急得睡不着觉，凌晨四点去严府说情。严嵩还没起床，严世蕃从被窝里被叫起来，一肚子起床气。  
“我说你怎么回事啊？怎么，跟我不对付的人你都要护着？”  
陆炳低声下气：“志辅已经知道错了。这不，他托我带三千金来给你赔罪呢。”  
严世蕃瞥了一眼那箱子：“你用自己的钱来贿赂我就直说。俞大猷哪来这么多钱？”他摆了摆手，叫下人把箱子收下了，“算了，看在你的份上，改明儿叫俞大猷亲自给我认个错，这事就算过去了。”  
陆炳应了。过了几日，严府摆酒宴，陆炳带俞大猷去赔罪。俞大猷不情不愿的，不过好歹没在面上显露出来。严世蕃自己喜欢喝酒，又给陆炳、俞大猷灌酒，三人都有了醉意。  
席上，严世蕃拉着陆炳怀念起他们从前多么要好，今天竟然也沦落到要彼此行贿的地步：“东湖，不是我想收你的钱；是我若是不收的话，就坏了规矩……”  
陆炳听得心烦意乱，嘴上敷衍道：“哎，咱们多少年的交情了，怎么都不会因为旁人生分了不是？”  
  
散席后，陆炳正想回家歇歇，宫里又有人来传召了。  
“纯卿不是已经把公文送去了吗？皇上还有什么事？”  
太监无奈答：“皇上说，今天还没见过您。”  
陆炳愈发烦躁，带着醉意翻身上马：“我去就是了。”于是疾驰入宫，拜见圣上。  
朱厚熜闻到他一身酒气，已是皱了眉：“今天去哪儿了？怎么这个点才过来。”  
“回皇上，臣今日在严阁老府上赴宴。因怕酒气冲撞了陛下，才没有按时过来。”  
“赴宴？昨天怎么不跟朕说一声？”  
陆炳对他的管束厌烦极了，语气也生硬了些：“回皇上，本不是什么大事，就没有向皇上报备。”  
他回禀的时候，目光一直盯着地面。朱厚熜熟视他良久：“朕听说，你前几天给严世蕃送了三千金，来给俞大猷开脱。你今天去严府应酬，也是为的这事吧。”  
“是。”  
“严世蕃叫你喝酒你就去，朕这里的守夜你就不来？你整天给那些个清流操心，什么时候能对朕用点心？”朱厚熜忽然厉声疾色起来。  
陆炳淡淡说：“这天下是皇上的天下。臣每天不都是在给皇上操心吗？”  
  
朱厚熜果然被激怒了。  
他走到陆炳跟前，抬手钳住他的下颌。陆炳这时才抬眸看了他一眼，见朱厚熜红光满面、鬓角发汗，便知他刚刚进过催情的丹药，心道今天恐怕不能善了。  
果然下一秒朱厚熜就吻了过来。因为常年用丹，他的口中有一股挥之不去的朱砂味。陆炳被他的舌头一搅，胃里一阵翻涌，几欲作呕，强忍着才没有推开。  
朱厚熜察觉到了陆炳身体骤然的紧绷。他本该震怒；但苦涩淹过来，把怒火浇熄了一半，吱吱作响。他颇无力地抽开身，手攥紧了藏在宽大的袖袍里：“去给朕找个宫女来。”  
陆炳一怔，噗通跪下了：“陛下！”  
“去啊！朕又不会强迫你！”朱厚熜目眦欲裂。  
陆炳不知该如何解释，自己只是因为喝多了酒，才会在闻到朱砂味时禁不住反胃。  
朱厚熜看他跪着不动，只道他是担心失宠、才对自己曲意逢迎。朱厚熜讥诮道：“怎么？你昨天不还抱怨朕不给你放假吗？朕今天给你假放，你咋又赖着不走了呢？”  
他昨天什么时候……陆炳心里咯噔一下，暗道不好。原来他昨天与门客赋诗，诗中有“大臣未赐我独有，群臣放假我独无。雷声天上忽贯耳，往捧神龙颌下珠”四句。北镇抚司相互侦缉监视无处不在，此诗又怎么能逃得过皇帝的耳朵？朱厚熜忍了一天没有发作，就是在这等着呢。  
他只得回道：“陛下从未放假，臣岂敢放假？臣所谓放假，不过是希冀和陛下一起好好休息几天而已。”  
朱厚熜的脸色这才和缓了一点：“朕还以为你不想看见朕了呢。”  
他这话比严世蕃还要无理取闹。陆炳几乎要被气笑了——你是皇帝，就算我不想看见你，不还是随叫随到？何况陆炳确实是厌倦了。每天守夜到凌晨一两点，朱厚熜睡着了他才能睡，就是铁打的人也受不住。这样腹诽着，他熟练地牵出一个恭顺的笑：“臣自然是记挂着陛下的。”  
朱厚熜的眉眼舒展开了。他复又俯下身去，亲昵地碰了碰陆炳的唇，喃喃：“朕可没有强迫你……”  
  
陆炳认为自己不该和一个疯子计较。尽管丹砂的味道依旧让他作呕，他还是得一丝不苟地完成今晚的职责——侍奉一个刚刚服过春药的老皇帝。老实说，若不是一天天看着朱厚熜变成这个样子的，他实在无法把眼前的人和四十年前那个意气风发的少年郎联系到一起。  
由于丹药的副作用，如今的朱厚熜头发脱落了一半、口腔溃疡，躁怒和抑郁交替发作，不时妄想有妖怪来伤害自己。尽管如此，朱厚熜却无论如何都不相信李时珍的话，不肯将这些症状和丹药的服用联系到一起。俗话说“久病床前无孝子”——陆炳悲哀地想，时到今日，也就只有自己能忍受他了吧。  
陆炳只想今天能早点休息——那就动作快点吧。  
  
他偏开头，吻上朱厚熜的脸颊和侧颈。  
朱厚熜似乎一下子安静下来，像一头被驯服的狮子。这时的永寿宫里一片死寂，不闻一点虫鸣，黯淡的烛光在君王身后投下披风般的阴影。朱厚熜轻微的、急促的呼吸声，在寂静的空气中被无限放大，如同浓雾下太液池悸动的涟漪一般。  
陆炳能感觉到朱厚熜灼热的目光黏在自己的脸上。他竭力躲避那视线的追逐，慢慢解开两人的衣物。中衣一扯落，朱厚熜就顺着陆炳的肩头吻下去。他的动作很是焦躁，像酷暑里饮露的蝉。头发凌乱地披散着，在白衣上泼墨般纵横涂抹。陆炳不得已——他是这么认为的——不得已停下脱衣的动作，把朱厚熜圈在怀里，轻轻安抚他的脊背。  
朱厚熜猝然抬头望了他一眼。这次陆炳没来得及躲开。那乌黑发亮的眸子在他心里烫出一个洞。洞里藏着漩涡——那是朱厚熜颠乱的世界，在邀请他跳进去。  
陆炳没有办法了。他没法拒绝朱厚熜的请求。从他对上朱厚熜的眼神的那一刻，他就被捕获了。他逃不开朱厚熜纠缠的目光，也逃不开空气中节节攀升的情欲。他把朱厚熜赤身抱到床上，摸出枕头下面的脂膏。但朱厚熜按住了他的手：“我已经弄过了。”  
朱厚熜的声音腻腻的，和他的人一样。  
陆炳喘息着，心脏跳动如蛛网上挣扎的昆虫。他也是疯了，才会觉得这样的朱厚熜很迷人。  
尽管是他自愿撞到这张蛛网上的。  
他架起朱厚熜的腿，用力进入他。  
  
朱厚熜潮红迷离的脸有一瞬变得苍白。但从另一个角度来说，他喜欢这一刻的疼痛，就像有人喜欢鲜血和烈酒。这让他体验到自己还活着，还是和陆炳紧密地联结在一起。  
粗大的肉茎清晰地撑开他的肠壁，酸胀而充实，就像灵魂缺失的一角被填满。他们原本是正对着，后来陆炳嫌这样碍事，就把他翻过来从后面肏他。朱厚熜跪伏在床上，承受着身后一下下的撞击，手指抓着明黄的锦被，连带着上面的祥云也皱起了一团。他的小穴紧紧咬着肉茎，使陆炳仿佛被温热的潮水所包裹，心乱得一塌糊涂。  
烛光高高地挑着，映出了整个大殿。重重屏风帷幔上，值守太监、宫女的影子摇摇曳曳。殿外，锦衣卫们也在值班，在窗纸上投下一行整齐的影子，像象棋底线上排开的棋雕。但朱厚熜丝毫不以为羞，低低地呻|吟着。龙榻上翻云覆雨的他们，仿佛在演一出荒唐的折子戏。戏文里唱的，是先帝和江彬、钱宁的事。  
江彬、钱宁都是武宗的男宠，当过锦衣卫指挥使，是朱厚熜年少时最看不起的佞幸。陆炳如是想，也这么问了：“陛下现在还觉得江彬是佞幸吗？”  
朱厚熜拧起眉，回答得倒毫不犹豫：“是。”  
“哦？”陆炳伏下身，环过朱厚熜的脖子，逼着他仰起头来，“那臣……”  
朱厚熜喘息着，却笑了：“科道官还天天说朕是昏君呢。你忍心留朕一个人遗臭万年？”  
陆炳定定瞧着他。他总是这样，自己疯魔了不算，非要拉着陆炳一起。  
陆炳没有答他的话，沉默地抽送起来。他冷不丁加快了速度，直撞得朱厚熜塌下腰去，整张床都在晃动，啪啪声不绝于耳。昏黄的光晕下，陆炳吻着皇帝弓起的、苍白瘦弱的脊背，想起了今晚的很多事。  
在太监传召他的时候，他本可以托称醉酒不适不来的。可是他没有。  
在发现朱厚熜进过春药的时候，他本可以去外边叫一个宫女的。可是他不愿意。  
朱厚熜确实没有强迫他。是陆炳自己无法拒绝朱厚熜的请求，也根本无法拒绝他的情意。他一无所有，只得把自己献祭来报答。  
  
朱厚熜渐渐受不住了。他的龙根在锦被上摩擦着，后穴不住地收缩，身体战栗。他想伸手去抚慰自己的前端，却被陆炳按住了手臂。  
陆炳顺着他的尾椎亲上去，又捞着他的身体，捻他胸前的乳粒。朱厚熜粗喘着，潮红的脸侧着贴在枕头上，汗涔涔地蒙着头发。他已经五十四岁了，脸上有暗沉的斑，皮肤也松弛下来。随着他偏头的动作，颈侧堆出了皱纹。但陆炳知道，这就是那个和他纠缠了五十一年的、独一无二的人。而且他们还将永远纠缠下去，直到……死亡将他们分离。  
没过多久，朱厚熜在痉挛中抵达了高|潮，浊白的液体打湿了锦被。陆炳被他紧咬着，几乎要丢盔弃甲。他急切地拨开朱厚熜的头发亲吻他，又闻到了那股熟悉的丹砂味。这次陆炳没有再躲。  
——如果你非要下地狱的话，  
——那就拉着我一起吧。  
他低吼一声射在朱厚熜的身体里，与朱厚熜紧紧相拥。  
  
剧烈的心跳中，陆炳却奇异地平静。恍惚中，他看见朱厚熜那双炽热的、凝视他的眼睛。那眼中仿佛酝酿着一场风暴，而他正是风眼中央。  
等缓过劲来，朱厚熜就留他一起在永寿宫歇下。  
陆炳搂着朱厚熜的肩，轻声道：“臣还是去值庐吧。半夜若有什么急事，锦衣卫总得有个能找到臣的地方才行。”  
朱厚熜没说话，抬手摹他青黑的眼底。  
陆炳吻了吻朱厚熜的唇，下床披上衣服：“臣还是在这守着陛下睡着了再走。”他赤足走过去吹熄了烛火，踱回床头站着。  
“那朕得早点睡着了。”朱厚熜笑道。他四平八稳地躺好，盖上了被子，闭了眼。  
陆炳忍俊不禁。忽然间，地上的月光也没有那么寒冷了。  
他默默站了一会儿，突然想起了一个问题——他明明在严世蕃家里喝了那么多酒，怎么刚才还硬得起来orz？  
  
严府。严世蕃也在思考这个问题。  
小阁老暴跳如雷：“谁给我的酒兑了水！”  
“爷，这酒是徐阁老送的，到了以后就没拆封过。”  
翌日。  
严世蕃气势汹汹：“你为什么要在送我的酒里面兑水？”  
徐阶无奈一笑：“喝酒伤身，东楼还是少喝些吧。”  
“哼！要你管？”严东楼满脸通红，甩袖离去。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注：  
朱砂味／丹砂味：指代硫化氢味，类似臭鸡蛋或腐烂的卷心菜的味道，“汞线”可分解。  
附主题曲《Young and Beautiful》：  
Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching sole?  
I know you will, I know you will.  
I know that you will……


	3. 生辰贺文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再不开门，一个个杀了你们！——小阁老

“皇上，你何必这般作贱臣……”感受到冰凉的玉势撑开自己的后庭，陆炳禁不住呜咽出声。  
今天是陆炳的五十大寿。一门之隔，就是寿宴大厅。人头攒动，笙歌鼎沸，连东楼给宾客灌酒的声音都听得清清楚楚。  
“作践？”朱厚熜冷笑一声，架起他的一条不着寸缕的腿，按着那玉势把人压在门板上，“多少人想爬朕的床还来不及，你居然把这叫做‘作践’？”  
  
陆炳闭上眼睛，后悔万分。  
半个时辰前，他从西苑落值时，朱厚熜再次提出想来他的生辰宴会。他不假思索地拒绝了：“你若是过来视察，大家就别想玩得开心了。再说了，每次你出门我都要给你摆仪仗，多麻烦啊。”  
朱厚熜听罢便拉下了脸，可也并未多说什么。陆炳以为这事就算过去了，哪知……  
  
“呜……”他高高抬着一条腿，被那玉势恣意侵犯着身体，没过一会儿，便腰酸腿软，顺着门板往下滑。  
朱厚熜的左臂从他的右腿腿弯下面穿过去，架着他的腿不放。随着陆炳的身体往下滑，他双腿间的张角也变大了，会阴处一览无余。朱厚熜着迷地看着这一切。墨绿的玉势坚硬、凝重、微凉，衬得陆炳的臀愈发柔软、白皙、温暖。本来干燥的玉势在那幽道里进出了几下，就带出了薄薄一层水渍，盈盈泛着光，如染雾的莲叶一般。朱厚熜忍不住弯腰近前去，想把那处景致看得更清楚些。  
陆炳闭着眼，睫毛颤动着，如扑朔的枯蝶。他的腿也抖得厉害。说来也怪，玉势在他身体里进出良久，他都只感到疼痛和奇怪的不适；可朱厚熜的呼吸痒痒地喷吐在他的下身的时候，他却一下子心跳加速。黑暗中，这种被羽毛扫过般的感觉就越发挠人心肺，在阴茎、囊袋上蚁爬似的游走。他勃起了，就在朱厚熜的眼前。  
朱厚熜眉目幽深，偏过头轻轻吻了一下。  
这下陆炳声音都在抖了：“陛、陛下！”  
  
朱厚熜看他实在抖得厉害，就把他的腿放下，把已经软倒的人搂到自己怀里。  
陆炳这会儿不反抗了——事实上他从未反抗过，就连早先朱厚熜扒他衣服的时候，他也只是嘴上刺几句，就跟小猫张着爪子挠人似的，没有半点力度。现在，陆炳揪着朱厚熜的衣服由他施为，又流露出一种别样的柔顺来。  
朱厚熜爱怜地攫住陆炳的唇，细细舔舐。与此同时，他那握着玉势的手却分毫不慢，反倒更加激烈。陆炳已被他勾起了情欲，在他这样的动作下茫然失措，睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着他，眼角如染露的桃花泛着红色。陆炳试图夹紧双腿，但那玉势却强硬地砥开他的内壁，上头雕刻的蟠龙纹一下下磨着他敏感的点。朱厚熜紧紧盯着他，不错过他脸上的每个表情，在他禁不住失声叫出来之前吻住了他。  
“如果你不想让隔壁的人发现，就乖一点。”朱厚熜贴着他的唇，如是说。  
  
朱厚熜这么一提醒，陆炳才想起来自己现在还在寿宴现场。他羞赧万分，竟是把头埋到了对方的胸口，模样乖得不得了。  
朱厚熜呼吸一滞，一下下摸着他的头发和背脊，为自己不能亲自上阵怅恨不已。  
话说十几年前，宫女杨金英等发动壬寅宫变，缢死皇帝不成，便用金钗向皇上胯间乱刺。后来，尽管皇帝人救了回来，可他的关键部位也就此废了。是以，皇帝就算再怎么情难自禁，也只能用道具一解相思之情，性格也越发阴晴不定起来。  
  
皇帝这么弄了陆炳一会儿，犹觉得不够，便把那玉势塞进陆炳的后穴，叫他含着别动，然后到旁边的架子上取了一支毛笔来。  
陆炳一下就知道了他要做什么，声音都打了颤：“陛下，别……”  
陆炳却不知，他这般楚楚可怜的样子让朱厚熜更兴奋了。皇帝恶劣地笑了笑，探进一根手指把那玉势挖了出来，换了毛笔尖儿进去。  
朱厚熜已经挑了笔刷柔软的一支，但对于柔嫩的内壁来说，再怎样软的毛刷都令它不堪承受。笔尖捅进穴道的时候，那毛刺是倒着的，扎得穴肉又痛又痒。但已经被肏开的穴肉并不反感于此。狼毫刮过穴肉时，一种粗粝的、磨砂般的快感便叠荡开来。小穴被这样充实地刺激着，竟自觉地一翕一张，分泌出更多肠液，好把那毛笔吞得更深。陆炳舒服得几乎要叫出来。  
反倒是毛笔退出去的时候，由于笔毛顺着、笔杆又细，故而小穴紧紧咬着，也仍感到由衷的空虚，令陆炳心痒难耐，无意识地扭动着臀胯。  
朱厚熜试探性地抽插了几下，见陆炳适应了，便将毛笔深深向里面捅去。笔杆又长又硬，使得狼毫轻易地抵达了极深的地方，竟是从未被开拓过的幽径。陡然被异物侵入，穴肉酸酸麻麻、不住收缩，却令那狼毫更深地嵌进了内壁里，一个劲儿地胡作非为。朱厚熜又转了转笔杆，再摇一摇，几百根毛毫就在陆炳的敏感处来回纵横、驰行无忌。陆炳粗喘着说不出话来，朱厚熜却逼他开口：“舒服吗？”  
陆炳点了点头。  
“说话。”  
“嗯……舒服……啊！”陆炳甫一开口，便没忍住已经到了嘴边的呻吟。  
朱厚熜又坏心眼地将那毛笔整根抽出，再旋转着重重插入。如是几回，陆炳的目光便完全失了焦，张着口高高低低地叫起来。  
  
正在这时，外头传来了一个意想不到的声音：“东湖——你在哪儿——”  
是徐阶。他远远近近喊了几遍，身影恰好停在了厢房门口：“怪了，怎么去了趟茅厕人都不见了。”  
陆炳惊得双目圆睁，捂住了自己的嘴。徐阶不知道的是，他要找的人，就在回大厅的路上被皇帝拖进了厢房，现在后穴还插着根乱动的毛笔。  
严世蕃也趿着步子来了。他推了推厢房的门：“怎么还闩上了？”又哐哐敲了两下：“开门！我知道里面有人，刚刚还听见声音了。”  
片刻后，他没等到回应，便又哐哐砸了两下门，还踹了一脚：“再不开门，一个个杀了你们！”  
陆炳捂着嘴，大口喘息着。朱厚熜噙着笑，手下的动作却更激烈了。陆炳什么话也不敢讲，只能拼命摇着头摆着手求他，一张脸憋得通红。朱厚熜笑意更盛，按着陆炳的后脑勺，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
陆炳又听见徐阶担忧的声音：“东湖不会出什么意外了吧？”  
严世蕃恨恨地砸了一下门：“这屋里肯定有蹊跷。于今之计，只能找人把这门闩撬开了。”  
陆炳：！！！  
徐阶道：“好，你在这看着，别让里头的跑了。我去叫人来撬门。”  
  
陆炳惊慌失措，指了指地上散落的衣服，暗示赶紧穿上。朱厚熜笑着摇了摇头。陆炳急得重重捶了两下他的肩膀。朱厚熜却觉得他的这一举止煞是可爱，抓着他的拳头就亲了一下。  
陆炳身陷情欲已久，又被他这样戏弄，竟被生生逼出了眼泪，似梨花带雨一般。这下朱厚熜更兴奋了，把陆炳按倒在地，压着人动作；又附在他耳边，用气声说：“想结束吗？射出来，就准你穿衣服。”  
陆炳懵懂地眨了眨眼，挣扎着伸手。朱厚熜却不让他抚慰自己，而是用玉势换了毛笔塞进他的后穴，同时用毛笔的笔尖轻轻扫过他的阴茎和马眼。陆炳惊喘一声，仰头倒在地上。朱厚熜又用毛笔的笔刷绕着他的龟头打圈，同时将那玉势推进更深处。陆炳难耐地扭动着，却不敢发出一点儿声音，小穴更是不住收缩，把朱厚熜的手指咬得死紧。  
朱厚熜瞥了眼窗纸上悄悄放大的影子，终于大发慈悲，在陆炳龟头上扫了几下，浅浅戳弄。陆炳颦着眉，猛地颤了一下，就射出了股股精液，把毛笔都打湿了。  
朱厚熜想了想，提笔在他小腹上写了三个字——“朕的人”。  
陆炳：“……”  
  
徐阶的声音适时地从门外响起来：“锁匠来了，撬门吧。”  
朱厚熜听了，淡定地指了指地上的外袍，对陆炳说：“你去穿衣服吧。”  
门外。严世蕃和徐阶大眼瞪小眼：“我刚刚怎么听到皇上的声音？”  
“我也。”  
话音刚落，便又听得里头说：“徐阁老，朕在这里干什么你也要管吗？严世蕃，听说你要把里头的人一个个都杀了？”  
徐阶和严世蕃惶然跪下：“臣等不敢。”  
“都滚罢。”  
  
一炷香以后。皇帝携着陆炳回到了寿宴现场。众人只道寿星方才是伴驾去了，只有徐阶和严世蕃神色殊异。  
——我们是不是撞破了什么了不得的东西？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《名山藏》：“寝熟，宫婢杨金英、张金莲等十余人以组缢帝项，钗股刺其囊组。”  
《彤管拾遗》：“寝酣，宫人杨金英等谋弑逆，用组系上颈，而以钗股杂刺上胯间。”


	4. 香雾氤氲水殿凉

“帝宫遥亘飞阁长，香雾氤氲水殿凉。”语出吕希周《题东湖图颂陆太傅东湖》，描写了明世宗和陆炳一起泡澡，由于不知干了什么、泡的时间太长，导致原本热气氤氲的水都凉掉了的故事。  
——楔子  
  
这是嘉靖二十七年的立春。朱厚熜照例叫陆炳来西苑泡温泉，共同祈祷来年风调雨顺。  
新年刚过，正是泡温泉暖和身子的时候。西苑没有泉眼，说是温泉，其实是从竹管中添进浴池的热水罢了。  
陆炳走进水殿，就见皇上已经不着寸缕地坐在温泉里。宫人们已经被清空了。他便也毫不忸怩地脱下自己的衣服——他们从小就一起洗澡，早就对彼此的身体见怪不怪了。  
朱厚熜盯着他瞧。他有着漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线，随着仰头脱衣的动作伸展，甚至可以想象到片刻后水珠从上边滚落的样子。朱厚熜有些羡慕对方这样的坦荡之态。自从方才召陆炳前来的时候，旖旎的心思就开始爬进他的脑海。现在，他不自然地换着交叠的双腿，欲盖弥彰地掩饰着。  
陆炳脱完了衣服，走进浴池。水温热得发烫，雾气氤氲冉冉，晕开模糊的情思。陆炳刚才没细看，这会儿近了才发现，皇帝在热水里泡了有一会儿，皮肤已经泛红了。他在皇帝身边坐下，伸手自然地搭上朱厚熜的肩膀。指尖传来的热度在他心口微微一烫。  
朱厚熜刚才被陆炳走来的水声撩拨得紧绷的神经，忽然松弛下来。他轻轻吐出一口气，靠在身后人的臂膀上，腿却叠得更紧了。  
陆炳倾过身来，用另一只手轻轻为他按摩着头皮和穴位。热水随手指涉足的地方颤栗、酥麻，他整个人都像被圈在对方怀里。他的睫毛不安地眨动着，视线闪躲飘向氤氲的雾气——于是他的眸子也和雾做的一样了。没过多久，他那双蝶羽似的眼睫便悄悄阖上了。  
黑暗中，他的唇似被蜻蜓轻触了一下。  
“皇上啊——”陆炳终于说了今天到来以后的第一句话，在他耳边很近很近的地方。  
  
朱厚熜睁开眼。那张熟悉的脸没有了雾气的阻隔，清清楚楚。他只往前靠了一点点，就吻到了。  
他们相伴了太久，连接吻都太过熟练。  
小时候，在陆炳还什么也不懂的年纪，朱厚熜就哄骗他和自己接吻。算起来，如今已经是第二十八个年头。  
春寒赐浴华清池，温泉水滑洗凝脂。  
他享受这种全身心拥有对方的感觉。  
朱厚熜卷舐陆炳的舌根，陆炳便勾弄他的上颌。嘬吮声在空荡的浴池里荡起涟漪。他们望着对方眼里的自己，配合得默契。热水初时堪堪漫过脖颈；后来，陆炳跪坐到他跟前吻他，他绷起腰来，身体就不知怎的向前滑了一点，使得水够到了唇边。有些冒失闯入口中的温泉，随舌腔你渡给我、我渡给你，像两颗胸腔里冒失跳动的心。  
他们细细地喘息着。  
忽然，陆炳退开了些，深吸一口气，又重新吻住他，揽着他一起没入了水下。他不得不屏住呼吸，和对方分享口中唯一的空气了。朱厚熜并不擅长憋气。可是他在水下睁眼瞧着对方，余光扫过陆炳赤裸的身体，却是一点儿气都不敢出了。陆炳不知他的心理活动，像小孩儿恶作剧得逞似的笑起来。朱厚熜见着他的笑容，也笑了。  
陆炳揽着他浮上来，第二次唤：“陛下……”他蓦然止住了话头。  
  
朱厚熜生得清秀。此时他刚刚出水，卸下了平日里不怒自威的气势，乌发湿漉漉地贴着脸，披散在肩上，蹭得陆炳心里发痒。他原本白皙的脸被热气熏上了粉色，睫毛上的水珠轻轻眨落，恰似杏花含露，竟教陆炳看呆了。  
朱厚熜搂着陆炳的背，嗔道：“多大人了，还玩这套。”  
陆炳挨近了，一下下啄吻着他的唇，像怎么也尝不够似的：“有陛下宠着我便是。”  
朱厚熜爱他这股黏糊劲儿。“朕当然……宠着你。”他屈起膝来，顶了顶陆炳的胯间，断断续续地调笑，“你什么时候……也疼爱疼爱……我啊。”  
陆炳把他剩下的话吞咽在唇齿之间。他捉着朱厚熜的小腿一路摸上去，顺势抓着朱厚熜的玉茎套弄起来。他也是在这时发现朱厚熜早就硬了的。  
朱厚熜没想到他这么直接，闷哼一声，却因为舌间的纠缠说不出话，只是手臂抱得更紧。直到陆炳侧过头去亲吮他的酥肩，他才得以在喘息之余说：“不要……那么快……”  
陆炳轻笑：“这便要泄了？”  
朱厚熜不说话，把头埋在陆炳的肩窝，使劲摇了摇。  
陆炳便依他之言慢下了手上的动作。可这一慢仿佛更磨人，身下的感觉像点着的香氛般随对方触碰过的地方晕染开，一圈圈侵到四肢百骸，磨得朱厚熜心尖直颤。他半阖着眼，隔着空濛的雾气失神，视线虚无地落在浴池边散落堆积的衣服上。腿根轻微地抖，小幅度地向对方手里挺送着下身。  
他的肩时而被温水漫过，时而又露出来，像太液池边细腻的白滩；锁骨拢起的肩窝里盈盈一汪水，让陆炳无端想起上天遗落的眼泪。陆炳凝视了它一会儿，忽然鬼使神差地低下头去，把这汪水嘬尽了。  
肩窝里留下了浅红的吻痕，像无意间搁浅此地的一片桃花。  
陆炳痴看了良久，才恋恋不舍地转开眼，正对上朱厚熜一双羞怯的眸子。  
  
陆炳忽然就等不及了。他意识到目前的姿势难以做出更进一步的动作，就翻身到一边，把朱厚熜抱过来：“我们交换下位置。”  
朱厚熜跌在他身上，盯着他的眼睛，慢慢分开双腿跪坐在他腰的两侧。陆炳的阳物正抵在他的臀缝处。柔软的触感，让陆炳情不自禁地滚动了一下喉结。水殿里的蒸汽潮湿而闷热，他急促地呼吸，反而愈发口干舌燥起来。心跳得太快，由着燥热点燃了全身各处。  
陆炳让朱厚熜稍稍抬一抬身，随即伸手从他腿间穿过，用食指探至他的后庭，轻轻撑按。另一只手从腰后绕过去，掰开他的臀。温热的泉水一下涌入肠道，有点儿烫，却没有任何实质。朱厚熜觉着那处空落落的，忍不住吻了一下陆炳的唇，仿佛这样就能得到些许慰藉似的。  
陆炳轻声说：“忍一忍，很快就好。”  
朱厚熜能感觉到陆炳带着薄茧的手指伸进了自己的身体，一点点扩张着。其实上次做爱也没有过去多久，他如是想到。他的身体对陆炳的手指和性器已经如此熟悉。这个人像揉进了他的骨血里，早就成为了他的生命不可分割的一部分。  
肠道还没分泌出足够的黏液，即使有泉水润滑，也仍显生涩。肠壁自发地收缩着，紧紧裹着陆炳的手指。他缓缓抽送起来。尽管已经很小心，但陆炳还是眼瞅着朱厚熜的腿弯一下子屈下去，手肘撑在他的胸膛上才稳住了身体，声音也似乎带了点委屈的鼻音：“文孚～”  
陆炳简直抵抗不了朱厚熜这时幼鹿般的眼神。他的墨发湿漉漉的，全搭在陆炳的胸口上，发梢在乳粒上乱蹭，痒极了。他的身子是乳白的，像染了胭霞的流云，柔若无骨地贴过来；手腕和脚踝都是纤细的，仿佛用力一握就会化掉一样。他对自己的美一无所知；他勾人心魄，却又在陆炳面前无辜地微张着樱唇喘息，把热烈的兰花般的气息都吐露到对方的脸上。  
陆炳早就知道自己应该把他藏起来。  
他一只手抓紧了朱厚熜的半边臀瓣揉捏着，另一只手熟练地在穴道里寻到了朱厚熜的敏感点，一边戳按一边旋转手指。朱厚熜把整副身体的重量都靠在了他身上，奶猫似的轻哼着，小穴一翕一张。  
不多时，陆炳就把中指、无名指探了进去，和着水流抽插。朱厚熜被磨得耐不住，小口抽着气——他想念被完全填满的感觉，而非区区几根手指。  
“你进来吧。”朱厚熜说。  
陆炳退出手指，托着他的大腿分向两侧，哑声道：“你自己坐下来啊。”  
  
朱厚熜的眼睫颤了颤。陆炳的阴茎早就硬挺起来了，朱厚熜扶着它往下坐，一点点把它埋进身体里。陆炳忽然使坏，松开了托着他大腿的手，揽着他的腰往怀里一带，朱厚熜便冷不丁坐到了底，短促地呜咽了一声。  
陆炳舒出一口气，蹭蹭他的眉眼，笑道：“等着你动的话，我还指不定等到什么时候。”说着他便架起膝，向上顶弄起来。初时还是缓的，没一会儿他便加快了动作。朱厚熜的体内比温泉水更加温暖湿热，像一块即将融化的奶油蛋糕，勾着陆炳把他吞吃入腹。  
陆炳不想再忍了。他在温水里放纵自己。他用双手握着朱厚熜的腰，把他扶起来再重重拉回自己身上。他眯着眼享受。他急于进入朱厚熜体内更深的地方，留下自己的痕迹，仿佛一头迫不及待标记自己所有物的雄狮。他来回操弄、不知疲倦，热衷于还原抵死缠绵这个词的含义。  
有时他又怀疑自己是不是闹得太狠——朱厚熜美得有一种脆弱感，腰上稍稍一掐便留下了红痕，陆炳没来由地担心他会随池水一起拍碎在自己身上。  
朱厚熜可不认为自己有这么脆弱。他钟爱于挑逗陆炳的神经。他和陆炳对视，纤手抚摸过对方结实的胸膛和小腹。他知道陆炳的目光已经被他牢牢捕获。朱厚熜看见陆炳为自己肌肉紧绷，汗水融化在池水里；听见他为自己喘息、心跳加速；感受着他在自己身体里失控。从某种意义上来说，朱厚熜才是猎手，而陆炳是被他精心诱捕的猎物。  
他的身体就是一张陷阱，迎合着陆炳的进入，又在陆炳离开时绞紧了穴肉挽留。  
他因自己捕获了心上人而幸福。  
  
陆炳捏着他的胯骨，几乎要把他揉碎在身体里。  
但陆炳还是觉得不够。这个体位没有给他足够的空间大开大合；何况为了寻找着力点他不得不半躺下，使得他够不到朱厚熜的唇。他停下了，坐起来，抱紧朱厚熜沾满水珠的身体亲吻他。他一寸寸摩挲过朱厚熜的脊背，把自己的头发和朱厚熜的缠绕在一起。  
朱厚熜与他拥吻，欲求不满地扭动着臀部。单单静止的结合并不能抚慰身体深处的痒意。他的脸秀气而清癯，眼如点漆，唇被陆炳舔得湿漉漉的，泛着水光、和五月樱桃的粉色。陆炳怎么尝都尝不够，半点儿都舍不得放开。  
朱厚熜却等得不耐烦。他一只手环着陆炳的脖子，另一只手摸向两人身体相连的地方，手指抚弄过陆炳的阴囊。他的唇擦过陆炳的脸颊，靠近了陆炳的耳垂吐气，笑吟吟：“你什么时候再操一操我啊？”  
陆炳一激灵，立时向上顶弄了一下。朱厚熜脸色微微一变，又恢复成了笑而不语的样子。  
陆炳“啪”地拍了下他的后臀，眼神幽深。“下来。到池边趴着去。”  
朱厚熜睨了他一眼，没有什么异议地照做了。  
真是个妖精。陆炳咬着牙心想。  
  
雾气已经完全散去了。朱厚熜修长的身体在陆炳眼里一览无余。他的腰窝浅浅弯下去，纤细而妩媚；肩胛被蝴蝶骨撑起来，白皙而舒展；臀部挺翘着……陆炳惊讶于自己有这么强的自制力。他踱到朱厚熜身后，蹲下身，掰开对方的臀瓣看了看，粉红的小穴正紧张地一收一缩，里头还泛着水光。他凑近了，往里面吹了口气。  
朱厚熜惊得往前一躲，回过头来叱他：“你做什么？”  
陆炳直起身，就迎着他的目光把阴茎插进去：“你不是要我操你吗？”  
朱厚熜扭过头去不说话了。陆炳按着他的腰，狠狠地撞击他。开始是一下、两下，很沉稳，也很有力；后来便越来越快，连周围的水花都难以形成波浪，全都碎成了细沫。  
水声哗哗地响着，盖过了朱厚熜压抑在喉咙里的闷哼。他忽然说了一句：“水……有点凉了。”  
陆炳喘息着：“这种时候……你还关心……水……有没有凉？”  
朱厚熜哼了一声：“我是让你……快点，免得着凉。”  
陆炳复又伏下身去抱住了他，在裸背上吮出一个个吻痕：“我抱着你……就不会凉了。”  
陆炳的身体因为激烈的情事热而滚烫。朱厚熜勾起嘴角，往陆炳怀里缩了一点。  
酸酸胀胀的感觉潮水般卷土重来。陆炳对着他的敏感点一次次碾压着、冲撞着。朱厚熜没忍住，腿向两侧滑了点，腰坍下去，手指紧紧抓着池边，用力到发白。他的眼睛逐渐失了焦距，呼吸短促而轻，心脏揪紧了。忽然他的肠道一下子收紧，整个人过了电似的一颤，意识像飘到九霄云外。  
“啊——”他呻吟了一声，像是从呼吸里抖落出来的。  
他的精液都射在池水里。  
陆炳犹抱着他抽插。朱厚熜受不住，下意识地夹紧了腿和臀。他俯下头埋在双臂之间，手臂伸直了抵在池边上，勉强支着身体，久久不能呼吸。  
陆炳被他这样咬着，忍不住直起身小幅而快地冲撞起来。他不到十几下就丢盔弃甲，尽数射进朱厚熜的穴道深处。  
  
等陆炳稍稍缓过了神，就退出来坐在一边，把朱厚熜拉到自己身上，按着他的后脑勺和自己接吻。  
朱厚熜整个人趴在他的身上，有一种懒洋洋的味道。  
陆炳爱极了这个人。他用自己的鼻头碰朱厚熜的鼻头，不知怎的就笑了。两个人你看着我我看着你，谁也不肯开口打破这难得的静谧。  
  
最后还是陆炳先开的口。他看着朱厚熜秀丽绯红的脸，下定了决心：“微臣有一事相求。”  
“怎么？”朱厚熜不适应他忽然严肃的称谓，支起身想坐起来听。  
“是私事。”陆炳按住他的腰，把他搂回怀里，叹了口气，“皇上以后莫要和别人单独喝酒了。”  
朱厚熜眨了眨眼，有些迷茫：“朕什么时候……”  
“你看你，被人占了便宜都不知道。”陆炳抓着他的手，气鼓鼓地补了一句，“也莫要和别人一起弹琴。”  
朱厚熜还是不知道他说的是谁，委屈道：“可是，自己一个人弹的话，琴艺怎么能有进步呢？”  
陆炳实在不想提起那个人的名字。若不是前天抄家抄出了那人的词集，他还不知道那人和皇上一起干了这么多事，还对朱厚熜抱有不可告人的心思，气得他当场就把那本集子给撕了。此刻，他不情不愿地问皇帝：“就是那个，五天前被赶出京城的，你准备把他怎么办？”  
“哦，夏言啊。”朱厚熜支棱起身体，一下清醒了。然后，他轻飘飘地下了断语：“杀了。”  
陆炳差点大笑起来。他强忍着笑意提醒朱厚熜：“但是，现有的律法中，光凭独断专行一条还不足以置他于死地。”  
朱厚熜复又趴回他的身上：“编织罪名不是你最擅长的吗？他这般不把我放在眼里，你还要替他说情不成？”  
“当然没有。”陆炳抚着朱厚熜的身子，声音都难掩雀跃，“都听你的。”  
  
朱厚熜仰起脸来，盯着他瞧，渐渐领悟了什么：“说真的，你是不是很讨厌他，就因为我和他弹过琴？”  
陆炳捏着他的下巴，轻轻咬了口他的唇：“你说呢？”  
朱厚熜大笑。“可是，我只邀请过你来泡澡；也只……”他放柔了嗓音，“心悦过你一个人。”  
浴池的水已经凉透了。陆炳却觉得，心口又滚烫起来。


	5. 非纪实档案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含政治影射，存档

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （炳炳对不起我又黑了你，黑到让人想打你的那种）（但你可以谈恋爱啊）  
陆·干啥啥不行·宫斗第一名·炳×朱·被小妖妃迷得七荤八素的·厚·恋爱脑·熜

嘉靖二十六年十月初六。北京的天气已经冷了下来，枯黄的树叶子被狂风拽到了尘土间。陆炳带着手下缇骑清查北京的流动人口。  
“都查严实了。过几天会有西夷使节来朝贡，皇上让我们把流动人口摸底清一清，务必保证朝贡期间的治安稳定。都听明白了吗？”  
众人齐声应是。  
陆炳一一指派每支分队要去的街坊：“重点查旅店和出租屋。”他一声令下，众人便分头去了。  
  
明朝的户籍制度把大部分人口牢牢拴在土地上。京城里的游民常常会发展成无赖和盗贼，构成社会的不稳定因素。因此，锦衣卫从太祖朝开始就有定期清查、禁锢、发配游民的职责。  
锦衣卫骑着高头大马，直奔各坊，破开房门登记人口，碰到可疑的游民，就直接绑了拉出门去。一时间，京城里鸡飞狗跳。  
一个络腮大汉见那为首的百户——张大用，终于查完了这家客栈下楼，一边挣着绳子一边喊：“你们还有没有王法了？”  
张大用按着腰侧的绣春刀，啐了一口：“我们锦衣卫办事，什么时候讲过王法了？”  
百姓们聚在门口，远远观望，窃窃私语。旗校们押着人走出来，他们就呼啦一下散了。  
  
陆炳忙了一整天，把抓到的游民都关进临时的大牢里。按老规矩，过几天这些人就会被押送到全国各地的指定区域去垦荒，变成耕种的农户，社会治安就能稳定了。  
到了晚上，气温又低了两度，陆炳却忙得满身是汗，懊恼自己今天出门前多穿了件夹衣。他回家洗了个热水澡，把身上弄清爽了才进宫去见朱厚熜。  
  
一进门，他就看见夏言正对着朱厚熜侃侃而谈，不由在心里暗骂一声。近年来，夏言仿佛卯足了劲和他比谁在宫中留得更晚，眼下都亥时了，还没有半点离开的意思。  
“你来啦。朕等你好久了。”朱厚熜冲他招了招手。  
陆炳的气一下子就消了。他自顾自地走到朱厚熜身边，端起桌上朱厚熜喝了一半的茶水抿了一口，眼瞅着夏言脸色都变了，才笑道：“皇上这么晚了是在操劳何事，也说来给臣听听？”  
朱厚熜叹了口气：“顺天府今年受灾，该收的税银又收不上来了。还有就是户部漕运的事。咱大明朝收的税，大都是什么粮食、棉布，一路送过来还有运费和损耗；可每年军需、工事，支的都是白花花的银子。折银法推了这么多年，进展缓慢，朕这心里愁啊。”  
夏言惶恐地站起来：“老臣不才，未能为皇上分忧。”  
“欸，大明朝积弊已久，岂是卿的过错。”  
“皇上仁厚，是百姓之福。”陆炳又转到了朱厚熜的身后，殷勤地给他捏肩，凑到他耳边低语，“没想到今年的收成也不好。臣看夏阁老一天天都在盘算着如何花销，还以为今年国库已经有盈余了呢。”  
朱厚熜被半搂着，在夏言的注视下颇不好意思起来：“阁老，你先回去吧。”  
夏言瞪了陆炳一眼，不情不愿地走了。  
  
陆炳心满意足地把朱厚熜抱进了怀里。  
朱厚熜放松地靠着他：“这银子确实是个大问题……”  
“臣也想为皇上分忧～”  
朱厚熜想了想：“还真有件事可以交给你去办的。我朝财政之所以如此窘迫，原因之一就是钱法败坏，致使大宗收支都只能用白银，经济命脉都拿捏在别人手里啊。十几年前，户部下过在全国禁止流通劣币的告示，也不知道执行得怎么样了。你这几天去市集上看看。”  
“遵命，我的陛下。”陆炳话音里染了笑。  
朱厚熜在他胸口蹭了蹭，闻到了淡淡的皂角香：“洗过澡了？”  
“嗯——”  
朱厚熜仰脸笑了笑：“那就留下来侍寝吧。”  
  
第二天。  
陆炳派下属继续排查人口，自己去市集上转了转。他平时偶尔也会来逛一逛，但一向财大气粗，丢下银子就走了，哪里留意过商贩们用的是良币还是劣币？  
明朝的良币称为好钱，劣币称为中钱。劣币一开始就是造币方偷工减料的产物，也有不少是民间违法私铸的。在市场上，两文中钱可以抵一文好钱。这天，陆炳有意要查探一番良币和劣币流通的比例，破天荒地等摊主给他找了零。这一调查就坏了——近半摊子用的都是劣币。  
“朝廷提倡用好钱，你们为什么用的都是中钱呢？”  
摊主见他绫罗绸缎，一看就非富即贵，赔着笑答：“爷您不知道，这好钱和中钱外观如此相似，我们也不能一下子区分出来。所以，就会有人拿着中钱，冒充是好钱来买东西。久而久之，为了避免吃亏，我们就不收所谓好钱，只用中钱了。”  
劣币驱逐良币，自古都是如此。长此以往，货币的成色就会越来越差，直到国|家货币体系崩溃为止。难怪当年户部云：“所议中钱一百四十抵好钱七十，奸毙终难禁革，钱法终难通。自今令市中惟用好钱。”  
陆炳对摊主点了点头，心想：市场调节已经指望不上，看来只能动用行政手段了。  
  
下午，他就签署了一项命令，宣布从今以后要从严执法，禁止市场上流通中钱。  
副官谢麟问：“这样做会不会引起民愤？卑职是说，是不是应该联系顺天府衙门，提供民众一个用劣币兑换良币的渠道？”  
“大明朝两京一十三省，流通了多少劣币，难道都要朝廷出资来回收吗？”陆炳慢条斯理地吹干了公文上的墨迹，“再说了，嘉靖八年户部就规定不能使用中钱，所以那年之后的中钱都属于假币。他们违法滥用假币，不蹲牢房就谢天谢地了，哪来那么多条件？”  
“大人英明。”  
陆炳拍了拍谢麟的肩：“京城是货物流通的枢纽，杜绝劣币就要从京城抓起。这两天查严一点，朝贡期间可以适当放宽，以防骚乱。”  
谢麟拱手称是。  
  
下午，市肆张贴了翌日起禁用中钱的公告。这天晚上，陆炳把逮到的游民交给了押送他们去垦荒地点的差役。翌日，他一声令下，缇骑们就往市肆扑去，又是鸡飞狗跳。  
批发市场的商人们义愤填膺，黑压压地围在缇骑们面前：“我们的钱一下子蒸发了一半，资金链都断了，这个损失谁来承担？”  
朱希孝向两边压了压手，示意大家安静下来：“你们的困难，朝廷都看到了，也对你们深表同情。我们会尽快向上峰报告这一情况，寻找可能的解决办法。还请大家多担待一段时间，不信谣、不传谣，自觉维护社会稳定……”  
“少废话！”一个男子挥拳喊，“什么时候才能恢复中钱流通？”  
朱希孝恼羞成怒：“你们的困难，是小家的困难；但朝廷的困难，是国|家的困难。大明的儿女，要有舍小家而为大家的精神，谁也不能为了一己私利败坏了钱法！朝廷让你们一律用好钱，是为了长远的经济发展，岂是你们短浅的目光所能衡量的？多想想你们为大明做过什么，少想想你们能从大明获得什么。朝廷为你们殚精竭虑，你们就连一点小小的私利都不能牺牲吗？”  
那男子呸了一口：“如今的朝廷，是官老爷的朝廷，何曾想过我们平民百姓的苦处？又有哪个体会过饿肚子的滋味！”  
“就是！就是！”  
“大胆刁民，竟敢诽谤朝廷！”朱希孝身边的千户厉声呵斥。缇骑们被人群推搡着，纷纷拔出了绣春刀。  
“有胆敢闹事的，都给我抓起来！”  
“是！”  
  
在绣春刀的威慑下，骚乱终于没有发生。但商人们却闹起了罢市。市肆几乎都关门了，居民们怨声载道。眼看着封贡的日子一天天迫近，陆炳有些发愁：“这些民众怎么就不能理解朝廷的良苦用心呢？”  
朱希孝说：“民可使由之，不可使知之。自古如此。”  
陆炳点了点头：“本来还想做一做他们的思想工作的 ，但朝贡的日子可等不起啊。这些商人被斗升小利迷惑了头脑，就没有考虑过大明形象的问题。这样，你去查查是谁在其中煽动组织，全部抓起来拷讯，务必问清背后是否有俺答势力的指使。”  
朱希孝心领神会：“还是督公想得周到。”  
  
京中有个湖广道御史叫陈其学，是山东人。因为商人罢市，他家中买不到葱了，一日三餐都无法下饭。陈其学不得不去相识的老板家里买葱，问：“这好端端地怎么就罢市了？”  
老板便将近况讲了一讲。  
“竟有此事？”陈其学十分吃惊，“但罢市也不能解决问题啊。如果对朝廷有什么不满，可以通过正规渠道向上面反映；这一天天地罢市，最后受苦的不还是老百姓吗？”  
“你是圣贤书读多喽。”老板摇了摇头，把拣好的葱包起来，“我等草民的诉求，官老爷们听到了也只会装聋作哑。不闹大点，怎么会有人出面回应呢？”  
“老板，你这话就说得不中听了。”陈其学接过了葱，“遇到问题，还是要相信朝廷。朝廷里还是忠臣居多；皇上也是圣明的，只是被少数奸臣蒙蔽了视线。你放心，我回家就写个奏疏，揭发那个陆都督的罪状！朝廷会给你们一个交代的。”  
老板不答，只把他送出了门：“慢走。”  
  
陈其学回到家，就奋笔疾书，弹劾陆炳三重罪。  
第一宗罪，假窃威福，矫下遂客之令。凡寓京邑者，概责屏出，致旗校乘风骚驿。  
第二宗罪，自立钱法，禁民行使中钱，至罢市肆，道路以目。  
第三宗罪，及长芦解到年例盐，复受歇户徐二等请托，任其党结京山侯崔元，加抽白盐，沮挠上纳。  
最后，他请求皇上公开对陆炳治罪，以正朝纲。  
  
这封奏疏兜兜转转被呈到了朱厚熜的案头。朱厚熜看过，便塞给了侍坐一旁的陆炳，凉凉道：“有意思，居然有御史弹劾你了。”  
“呦。”陆炳接过去，扫了一遍，心里就有了数。前两条，都是皇上交给他办的差事。至于崔元败坏盐法，他第一时间便向皇上禀报过。皇上袒护崔元，不欲处置，他才敢收下徐二、崔元的贿赂，睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
陆炳虽然张狂，但一向依托圣意办事。陈其学弹劾他，只会触怒皇帝。  
果不其然，朱厚熜越想越气：“他上这奏疏是什么意思？明面上骂你，暗地里诽谤朕躬吗？”  
“皇上息怒。臣听闻这陈其学沉静自守、不事趋谒，大概并不知道这些法令出自圣意。”陆炳摸了摸鼻子，“所以，尽管臣是挨了骂，但皇上的清誉并未受到损害。”  
“委屈你了。”朱厚熜心疼地拉过陆炳的手，替他打抱不平，“那也不能就这么算了！逐客令和钱法，都是早就出台的法令了。他一个御史，没弄清楚情况，就胆敢诽谤朝廷命官。长此以往，这些言官还不得翻了天了？”  
陆炳心里熨帖，反倒愧怍起来：“钱法的落实，确实是臣没掌握好分寸，有负皇上所托。眼下这折子既已在内阁票拟，想必许多大臣都传阅过了，必须给个交代才行。”他深吸一口气，揖了一揖，“臣请皇上责罚。”  
朱厚熜听了，胸膛里像堵着一口气，难受得紧。他指着奏疏上夏言写的“罚俸三月”的票拟：“凭什么他们说罚就得罚？朕偏不！”  
“臣听闻夏阁老刚正不阿，六部科道官都以他马首是瞻。皇上不罚臣，恐怕难以服众啊……”  
“够了！”朱厚熜果然被激怒了，把折子一把摔到地上，“朕不仅不会罚你，朕还要罚陈其学！明天就让他收拾东西滚蛋！他这么喜欢盐政，就让他巡按两淮盐法去，休想再出现在京城里。”  
“皇上……”陆炳动容，默默把折子捡起来，“此事臣也有过，臣愿意接受责罚。”  
朱厚熜看着陆炳：“你啊……”他凑过去在陆炳唇上亲了一口，“你是替我受过。我怎么舍得让你再受委屈？”  
他随即在票拟边批红：一是鉴于中钱流通比例过高，暂停禁行中钱的规定；二是令陆炳、崔元各对状，徐二下狱拷讯；三是命陈其学得旨后立刻出发去巡按两淮盐法，不得停留。批完了，他还宽慰陆炳说：“你明天把检讨书交上来，走个形式，就什么事也没有了。”  
陆炳拱手道：“谢皇上。”  
朱厚熜眯起眼笑：“怎么谢我的？就随口说说吗？”  
陆炳意会，搂住朱厚熜的脖子吻他。直被亲得喘不过气了，朱厚熜才满意。  
  
次日，陆炳到了衙门，吩咐张大用把市集上的禁行中钱公告揭下来。  
他叫来谢麟：“你去查查那个陈其学的底细。”又叫来朱希孝：“诏狱里的商人刑讯得怎么样了？”  
“回督公，还是没有一个认罪的。”  
陆炳端起茶抿了一口：“行了，敲打两句就放出去吧。”  
朱希孝小心翼翼地抬头：“敢问督公，是不是钱法……”  
陆炳揉了揉眉心：“皇上已经下旨，钱法悉行暂停。”  
朱希孝敛下眸子：“好，我这就去放人。”  
朱希孝出去了半个时辰，又风风火火地跑了进来：“督公，不好了！其中有两个商人，许是受不住酷刑的折磨，已经死了……”  
“什么！死了？”  
朱希孝挂上一副自责的神色：“都怪卑职没调教好，手下的人没个轻重……”  
“事已至此，只能先把剩下的放出去了。”陆炳忧心忡忡，“至于这死掉的两个，就在案卷里写，他们已经供述受俺答指使煽动罢市，然后畏罪自杀了吧。”  
“是。”朱希孝拱手告退。  
  
如此一来，民愤一时半会儿是平息不了了。  
到了下午，谢麟回报陈其学的底细时，又禀告称夏言留了陈其学奏疏的底本给言官们传抄，如今京城里都传开了。“都说……都说大人目无法纪、仗势欺民……”谢麟觑着陆炳的脸色，越说声音越低。  
陆炳气得脸色铁青：“本都督什么时候私立法令了？都是陈其学造的谣！”他想了想，心道非要出了这口恶气不可，便说：“谢麟，你找个没人的时候，把陈御史请到镇抚司来——喝杯茶。”  
“是。”  
  
这天傍晚，陈其学刚刚得知自己丢了官，如遭雷击。他心情低落，抄了条小道回家，却在半路被几个微服的锦衣卫截住，嘴里塞了布条，强行带到了镇抚司。  
公堂上，陆炳正端坐在主位上打量着他。张大用在他腿弯踹了一脚，他便屈辱地跪了下去。张大用一扯掉他嘴里的布条，他就悲愤地嚷起来：“太祖规定锦衣卫必须要经过刑部的批准才能拿人，你们这样做是何体统？”  
陆炳拍了拍手，哈哈一笑：“讲得好。本都督今天就跟你掰扯一下法律的问题。”他向朱希孝使了个眼色，朱希孝就把一张纸和一支笔拍到了陈其学面前的地上。  
陈其学定睛一瞧，竟是一张训诫书。  
  
《锦衣卫北镇抚司训诫书》  
被训|诫人：陈其学  
出生年份：正德三年  
户籍所在地：山东登州蓬莱  
工作部门：都察院  
违法行为(时间、地点、参与人、人数、反映何问题、后果等)：嘉靖二十六年十月十一日，在奏疏上发表有关都督陆炳矫下逐客之令、私立钱法的不属实的言论。  
现在依法对你在奏疏上发表不属实的言论的违法问题提出警示和训诫。你的行为严重扰乱了社会秩序。你的行为已超出了法律所允许的范围，违反了《大明律》的有关规定，是一种违法行为！  
北镇抚司希望你积极配合工作，听从锦衣卫的规劝，至此中止违法行为。你能做到吗?  
答：________  
我们希望你冷静下来好好反思，并郑重告诚你：如果你固执已见，不思悔改，继续进行违法活动，你将会受到法律的制裁！你听明白了吗?  
答：________  
被训诫人：________  
嘉靖二十六年十月十二日  
  
陈其学睁大眼看着这张训诫书，肩膀都在颤抖：“就算你没有私立法令，可你暴力执法、至罢市肆的事情难道不是人尽皆知？我为民伸冤，何错之有？”  
“不管你是什么动机，都严重扰乱了社会秩序。”陆炳撑着扶手站起来，“纯卿啊，这人就交给你了，就算是按着他的手，也要让他把字签了！”  
“是，督公。”  
陆炳走到门口，又回头瞥了眼陈其学：“反正呢，你明天就要启程去两淮，也没工夫告御状了。而我，还要去陪皇上用膳呢。”  
陈其学气得一句话也说不出来。  
下一秒，朱希孝就抓住了他的手强迫他签字。  
“你能做到吗？”  
——能。  
“你听明白了吗？”  
——明白。  
被训诫人：  
——陈其学。  
  
宫中。陆炳把写好的检讨书带给了朱厚熜，托腮看着他在上面写了“命供职如故”的批红。  
陆炳眉眼弯弯：“微臣来之前听到一个笑话。”  
“说。”  
“臣听闻，这陈其学世代忠良。他的五世祖陈迪在靖难之役时，一心为建文帝殉节，逼着夫人以及六子七孙在同一天自尽了。陈其学的四世祖陈珠当时才五个月大，被乳母藏在水沟里才逃过一劫。”  
朱厚熜批奏折的手顿了顿，旋即大笑起来：“世上怎么会有如此迂腐愚蠢之人！”  
“微臣就说嘛，这些文人啊，就是读书把脑子读坏了。到头来，陈家不还得给成祖爷的后嗣打工？谁教皇上英明神武、夙慧天成……”陆炳笑嘻嘻地伸手摹朱厚熜的眉眼。  
朱厚熜抓住他的手腕，亲了口他的手心。“你再这样，我可没心思批奏折了啊。”  
陆炳撇嘴：“摸一下都不行了吗？小气。”  
朱厚熜觑着他，忽然扑过去挠他腰窝。最后两人双双倒在榻上，笑成一团。


End file.
